


Just a Small Boy in Our Bed

by softandrew



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softandrew/pseuds/softandrew
Summary: The third time it happened, Jeffree had told Garrett to stand still, very still, and let Nate kiss him.





	Just a Small Boy in Our Bed

Nate made the first move, oddly enough. He'd grazed a hand across Garrett's ass in the filming room, and the way his eyes were hooded Garrett knew it hadn't been an accident. Garrett giggled and brushed it off as a misplacement, but he couldn't help but think about the way his stomach flipped from Nate just touching his ass. 

It happened again, this time longer, more purposeful, when he leaned over to grab a box of Oreos from the pantry. Cool fingers fluttered over his asscheek and Garrett squealed, Oreos hitting the floor and littering the tile of the kitchen with dark crumbs and sticky white filling. Garrett wanted to cry but Nate pressed the gentlest kiss of his life against his forehead and grabbed a broom from the pantry and swept the Oreos up. He handed Garrett a new box and shooed him into the living room, shouting back a simple "everything's fine, babe," when Jeffree asked what was wrong. 

The third time it happened, Jeffree had told Garrett to stand still, very still, and let Nate kiss him.

 

Garrett had floundered, torn between his insecurity of how to take Jeffree, after months of knowing him, and his sureness that Jeffree was not, in fact, joking. 

Garrett had frozen, statuesque in Jeffree's foyer, as Nate's fingers fluttered across Garrett's dick nearly as as quickly as Garrett's heart fluttered to the bottom of his feet.

He'd kissed Nate, chaste and gentle as Jeffree watched, lounging on his pink throne (the very picture of a power bottom, ordering his tops around with each other and Garrett had legitimately never been this hard in his life).

A touch to his hair, his ear, his neck, and suddenly he was being pushed against the plush pink upholstery of the sofa and when had that happened. This house was hypnotizing. Nate straddled him -- he had at least 8 inches on Nate but he felt so tiny around both of them. Jeffree was already working the buttons on his dachshund shirt and when had he gotten over here. Garrett really had to stop smoking before he got to J and Nate's and then smoking more with them after he got there too because, fuck. This haze over his brain made it hard to appreciate the beautiful man above him, pressing gentle kisses to Garrett's neck and —oh.

He had to focus. Jeffree was pushing his shirt off his shoulders, placing it carefully next to him (how thoughtful) before he latched onto Garrett's chest, nails grazing lightly over his ribs and Garrett shuddered. Nate already had his dick out, stroking it languidly as he watched Jeffree preen over Garrett.

 

A coo against Garrett's chest and Jeffree's head popped up, platinum hair shining softly in the dim lights. Nate smiled at him, sharing a secret Garrett didn't understand or care to know, that wasn't why he was here. 

Jeffree only nodded and moved to sit on Nate's lap, settling Nate's hands on his rounded ass. He'd long lost his shirt and track pants, abandoned somewhere between the filming room and the kitchen when he'd declared it "too hot, Gare bear."

Which. Neither of them minded; Jeffree was beautiful, and he knew it, which only made it hotter. Garrett knew Jeffree liked to tease Nate but he never imagined walking around in nothing but white lace panties was how he did it -- actually. 

"Gare, come here." Jeffree was bossy, and Garrett liked not having to think about what his partner wanted. Jeffree knew exactly what he wanted, when he wanted it, and how he wanted it and God if it wasn't just such a damn breath of fresh air. 

Garrett scrambled over, long legs sprawled behind him on the couch, looking up at Jeffree with dazzling eyes over the tops of his glasses, frames slipping down the bridge of his nose. 

"Hi, honey." A delicate finger pushed his glasses back right and flittered to the side of his face to cup his cheek. Nate peeked around Jeffree's head to smile at Garrett and the taller man shimmied his way up closer to Nate.

"I, uh, hi."

Another touch, but this time, it's rougher, more intentional, more pointed. Jeffree had already gotten up, panties abandoned at the foot of the couch hand tugging Nate up the stairs to their room. Garrett followed diligently, watching in awe as Jeffree glided up the stairs. He really didn't understand how one person could be so fucking graceful, but he was so mesmerized that he barely had time to think about walking up the stairs, never mind watching Jeffree walk up them. 

Stopped, halfway up, Garrett leaned against the rails and tried to catch his breath -- from watching Jeffree, from Nate's smoldering glances, from nearly running up the stairs to keep up with the others.

Nate glanced back, touching a timid hand to Garrett's arm. 

"You okay?" (The first time he'd met Nathan he'd been stoned out of his mind and Nate hadn't said a word to him, but he'd been the nicest boy Garrett had ever met. Nothing had changed since then except his proclivity for more communication.) 

Garrett nodded, taking a deep breath of air and grabbing Nathan's hand and following them into the bedroom. 

It was second nature now, seeing Jeffree sprawled (well, no. That wasn't quite the right word for it. Placed? He would decide later when he head wasn't foggy with lust and his dick wasn't pressing against the zipper of his jeans) across the bed, propped up on his elbows, waiting for Garrett and Nate. 

He'd shed his pants halfway up the staircase, and now Nate was laying pressed closely to Jeffree's side,  fingers flitting in and out of Jeffree's ass. Garrett's mouth was dry and chapped and he had to take a moment and remind himself that he wasn't dreaming. 

"Gare, sweetie, come here." He did as ordered, now down to only his boxers and he felt vulnerable every time they did this but Jeffree was so confident, so kind, that he had to work a little less to convince himself he actually belonged in this bed, with these beautiful people. 

"Garrett." Nate's raspy voice snapped him out of his reverie, a firm hand on his bicep guided him to lay behind Jeffree. 

"Will you fuck me, Gare," Jeffree whispered, arching into Nate's hand. 

Garrett gulped. "I— um. Well, you see that—"

"Oh, Nate doesn't care. It was his idea."

Garrett's breath nearly completely left his body and he definitely went limp. Nathan usually liked to be in charge, liked to be able to control the scenario. For him to give up the control at all, but to Garrett (who, just the week before, Nate had fucked senseless while Jeffree watched and gave instructions) was incredible and he knew that. 

He glanced cautiously at Nathan, but when the younger only nodded and smiled, Garrett nearly lost every breath he had left. He clamored for lube and pushed his boxers down and off his legs.

"Fuck, J, y-yeah." He'd be lying if he said he hadn't waited for this, the chance to fuck Jeffree, maybe even with Nathan, had been in the forefront of his mind since they had started this. 

Jeffree smirked but arranged himself prettily, delicately on the pillows, waving his boys along as they both slicked themselves up with lube.

"Just be gentle, Gare. Nate's gonna go in first," he murmured into Garrett's ear. Dark blonde curls surrounded his ears but there wasn't anything about this conversation that Garrett was going to take lightly. His high was wearing off and he could feel his arms start to tingle but even that couldn't distract him from Jeffree's ass, with two cocks in it, (his and Nate's fuck), open and waiting to be fucked.

He rutted into Jeffree's side and Jeffree tsked, raising a threatening eyebrow at Garrett. He whimpered but scooted away from him.

As soon as Nate slid in Garrett could see the pleasure flooding across Jeffree's features. He felt a skinny hand touch his arm and he knew it was time. Jeffree's back was facing him, front already pressed tightly against Nate's chest; he slicked himself up with lube, more than enough, and slowly slid into Jeffree's ass.

Crying out, his head fell back and he nearly came from the pressure. "Fuck, J," he moaned.

The tightness of Jeffree's hole paired with Nate's member pressed firmly against his own, throbbing and waiting for release and, shit just the thought of moving with Nate and -- oh. 

Nate thrust in in the time it took Garrett to mildly collect his thoughts, his dick pressed firmly against Garrett's. He whined but soon began an opposite rhythm, thrusting as Nathan pulled out. Jeffree, trapped between them, whimpered, head resting on Garrett's shoulder, nails scratching Nate's back. 

"Fuck, Nate, fuck," he whimpered, relishing in the fullness. 

Garrett was having to work to keep from coming, every time Nate's dick would push against his out he could feel drops of precum leak out.

He imagine what it would be like to wake up like this, their bodies still connected from the night before, Nate and Jeffree cuddled together, Jeffree's hand clutched firmly around his thigh so he could be connected to them. 

But now was no time for planning for a sappy life— he needed to focus on Jeffree's ass and the way it bounced every time he thrust. How his dick was pressed so tightly against Jeffree's wall that he nearly thought he'd suffocate. He reached a finger down, imagining what it would look like paired with his own dick and Nathan's, precum and lube mixing on the tip. He slowly pushed it in. 

Jeffree hissed but whined nearly immediately after. 

"Fuck, baby," Jeffree growled. His nails dug deeper into Nate's back and Nathan pressed a kiss to his hair. Garrett pushed his finger farther in, going slowly. 

"Jeffree, fuck, you're so tight." Garrett's voice got deeper when they were fooling around and Jeffree said it got him off better than anything Garrett could do to his body, and, well, fuck if that wasn't the hottest shit Garrett had ever heard. 

He heard Nate moan from the other side of the bed and felt him began to thrust back in. Pulling his finger out, Garrett wrapped an arm around Jeffree's waist and thrust up I to him. He nipped at the crook of Jeffree's neck, biting hickeys into his skin and licking the spot to soothe the sting. Jeffree's eyes were closed tightly, one hand snakes around to touch Garrett's thigh, the other with nails dug deep into Nathan's back. 

Everything Nathan did was slow and Garrett had no idea how he could control himself because as soon as Jeffree came Garrett tensed and came. 

He released into Jeffree's ass, cum making his hole even slicker, harder to stay inside of him. They both whimpered from the over stimulation as Nate rubbed against Garrett's dick and Jeffree's prostate. Nate leaned down to whisper something in Jeffree's ear, pressed a soft kiss to it, then let out the softest moan Garrett had heard. 

They stayed like that for a minute, Garrett and Nate facing each other with Jeffree pressed together in between them. Garrett felt Nate's hand press his thigh carefully, using Garrett as leverage to pull out. The bed shifted, and Garrett watched as Nate climbed out carefully, pattering to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth. 

A moment later he was back, carefully wiping Jeffree off and putting him under the covers after Garrett pulled out. He came to the other side, Garrett assuming he was going to only hand him the cloth when he kissed Garrett and wiped him down as well. The coolness of the fabric calmed his skin down, and Nate's steady movements soothed any qualms he had about this. 

"You did so good, Gare," Jeffree whispered groggily from beside him; he twined their fingers together on the pillow, squeezing them for reassurance. Nate, apparently agreeing with this, only kissed Garrett's chest as he finished wiping him off. 

Nate climbed in on top of Garrett, sandwiching himself in between Jeffree and Garrett's arms. 

"Hi, baby," Nate whispered, kissing Jeffree a moment before he pulled the covers over all of them. 

Garrett lay there after Jeffree and Nate fell asleep. This hadn't truly been the plan to start. They had only recently started fucking at hom- at Jeffree's house, in Jeffree's bed. Garrett knew he was special to them. He knew they loved him, even if they didn't say it. They didn't have to. Smoking Jeffree's million dollar weed and fucking in Jeffree's million dollar bed had its perks, like laying next to the absolute most beautiful men he'd ever laid eyes on. He rolled over so that his stomach was pressed into Nate's back and threw an arm around him, touching Jeffree's side when he did. 

"Love you guys." And if they never said it back, that was okay, because Garrett still got to press a kiss to Nate's neck and he still got to cuddle with them while he slept.


End file.
